In recent years, reflective liquid crystal displays have been widely used and developed. In addition, usage of electronic tags is becoming more and more popular, but traditional electronic tags of electronic ink can only display black and white or a few colors. Reflective liquid crystal displays are more and more widely used due to their advantages such as low power consumption, rich color, high resolution, etc. A total reflection liquid crystal display has no backlight, so it has a low reflectance, i.e., a low brightness, which may affect the quality of image displayed. The reflectance of the total reflection liquid crystal display is depended on a reflectance of a surface of the liquid crystal display, a transmittance of a polarizer, a transmittance of a color film, luminous efficiency of liquid crystals, aperture ratio of pixels, and a reflectance of a reflecting layer.